She Knew
by marionette.love
Summary: They had a meaningless fling. Meaningless, right? Wrong. Now he's imprinted, and she's in pain, for the second time. But will she be in pain for long? Rated M for a reason. Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series, so don't sue.


**A/N. This is my first fanfiction, so please go easy on me. Constructive criticism is always welcome. **

"Jake, no. This is wrong."

"Why's it so wrong? We obviously both feel the same way about each other, otherwise we wouldn't be in this situation right now," Jacob asked, planting kisses into the crook of her neck, fingers gently brushing her waist.

Leah raised her head, giving him more access as he continued.

"And how do we feel about each other? I know how I feel about you, but aren't you just using me to forget about Bella? Forget about the fact that she just gave birth to that half-blood leech?"

He stopped. It took a while for him to say something, but Leah knew. She knew that it was the exact reason why he's acting the way he is. Leah spoke before he could even respond.

"Jacob, I can't promise you that I can make everything better. You know that, right? I don't want to just be a replacement for her. I don't want you to think of her every time you're with me."

Jacob could tell that he was hurting her. Just the look in her eyes, and he could tell. To think about what would happen if they continued. After all, she knew the exact position he was in right now. Someone you love, leaving for another. She knew far too well.

"I know, but please, Leah. Just make me forget about it. Just tonight. I just need to forget about it. Just tonight," Jacob kept on whispering, lips lingering on hers, eyes pleading her.

She was hesitant.

"Just tonight," she agreed.

He immediately took action. He held her face and kissed her roughly, biting her lower lip asking for entrance – which she granted. His tongue slivered in, exploring every area of the mouth he could, caressing her tongue which prompted her to do the same. They both parted from each other, panting. Trying to get back their supply of oxygen that was much needed at the moment, only to have it taken away as Leah kissed him again, only this time, the kiss was more passionate. Fingers intertwining with hair, the sound of lips smacking, pushing each other closer, not getting enough of one another.

"Mm, Jacob," Leah moaned.

Jacob felt his shorts being constricted in a certain area. He moved his hands down from her face, to her breasts, to her hips, and finally, to the hem of her shorts. Quick as a flash, those went down and were thrown to the corner of his room. His hands went back up to the bottom of her shirt, and soon, those met her shorts. He now stared at Leah in only her panties, with her silky black hair splayed across his bed, loving the sight of it.

"God Leah, you're so fucking beautiful, you know that?" Jacob said as he went back to her lips, hands going back to exploring every inch and curve of her body.

Leah moved her hands up to his chest, and down to his abs, inches away from his shorts. Lingering there, teasing him. Taunting the Almighty Alpha.

He couldn't take it anymore. He took off her panties, along with his boxers, tossed them to wherever the hell the other clothes were, leaving them both naked. He went back and left butterfly kisses from her neck, all the way down to her thigh, stopping at her womanhood.

He rubbed her clit, feeling how wet she was, and buried his head there, sucking and licking her juices, plunging two fingers inside once he was done.

"Jacob..." Leah moaned, shivering her body from the sudden action.

His erection got more erected, if it were at all possible.

"Leah," he whispered before adding another digit. Pumping in and out of her faster and faster, busying himself with her nipples. Sucking, biting, nibbling one while his other hand pinched and teased the other.

"Jacob, I need you," Leah whimpered.

That was all he needed. He pulled out his fingers, grabbed her ass and rammed his cock deep within her. He gave Leah time to adjust to it, though it ached him to do so.

Leah began moving against him, giving him a sign that it was alright to continue.

He quickly pulled his cock out, and rammed back in continuously. Rubbing her clit as he plunged into her harder. Faster. Making her gasp and moan every few seconds, music to his ears. He began a pattern, which Leah quickly caught onto, helping both of them to their much need release. He could feel her climax coming as her vaginal walls tightened against his cock.

"Ah, fuck Leah," he said as he felt her juices coming out, signaling her orgasm. He kept going at it, waiting for his own release. Waiting for his own pain to stop. He grabbed her hips and rammed inside her one last time, feeling himself emptying into her. He started to pull out.

"No," she panted. "Leave it in there for awhile."

That was a month ago, but Leah could remember everything as if it were yesterday. Hell, she wanted to remember it as if it were yesterday. As if they did had sex every single fucking day to relieve them both of whatever the hell fate threw at them. Unfortunately, fate was only a bitch to little Miss Leah Clearwater.

After their fucking session, Jacob left to go see Bella and Edward, to congratulate them of their child. Everything was fine until he saw her. Renesmee. Love at first sight, some would say. Imprinting as the wolves of La Push say otherwise. That's right. Jacob imprinted on Renesmee. So where does this leave Leah in this little fairytale?

Nowhere.

Leah now sat at her desk, with a pen in her hand. Itching to write how she really felt when she heard of the news about a week ago about the imprinting. Remembering the rush of emotions she went through with Sam. With Jacob. With life.

Her first response to it? Denial. Followed by loneliness. And then sorrow. Finally at thoughts of suicide. She thought of everything she could. Drug overdose. Alcohol overdose. Picking a fight with those damn leeches just so they could fucking rip her apart, hopefully enough to kill her. But they didn't even lay a hand on her. Instead, she got a load of words that made her think about suicide even more. Wanting to escape this world. And then one day, she got it. The answer to relief.

So now, Leah had everything all planned out, along with her final words to everyone were. Well, almost everyone.

Jacob.

What the hell was she going to write to him? Thanks for the fuck last month?

_No. _She decided. She was going to tell him how she really felt that night.

She left the letters on her desk, each indicating who gets which one by the neat lettering on the front.

She took a deep breath.

And jumped.

She knew that fate would throw something bad her way.

She knew that this would've happened.

She knew that she was in peace now.

Letter to Jacob:

Jacob,

You were my childhood friend since forever. But I always wanted to be more than that. I wanted us to be together, but there was too much of an age difference, and you were jail bait for me. You were there for me through everything, especially with Sam. I thought of my future with you during that time period. Our kids, our future, everything that involved both me and you. What we did that one night will always remain in my heart, because it was the one night that nothing else in the world mattered, except the feeling of you, in me. Taking me into your hands. Sure, fate was cruel to us both, but it threw something nice your way. Renesmee. Take care of her, and know that what I did wasn't your fault. I don't want you to blame yourself. I love you, Jacob Black.

-Leah

**Well, there you have it. Sorry for any grammar / spelling / punctuation errors. Thanks to Karji for the help. Read and Review please. (: **


End file.
